Memories of Childhood
by BabyyBre
Summary: See Danny's life and everyone around him. The ups, downs, the best and worst moments of his life. Watch him go into the man we see on TV. Watch Danny grow up from the age 8.


Summary: This fan fiction is about the Messer family. Characters that belong to CBS; Danny and Louie Messer, Mac Taylor, and Don Flack. (CSI: NY) Joe Reagan (Blue Bloods) My character Ciara Messer..

What the story is about? See Danny's life and everyone around him. The ups, downs, the best and worst moments of his life. Watch him go into the man we see on TV. Watch Danny grow up from the age 8.

Disclaimer: CSI: NY and Blue Bloods doesn't belong to me...but Ciara Messer belong to me :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Messer's<strong>

(1989)

Danny Messer woke up slamming his hand against the alarm.

Today, was his eight birthday. He saw his little sister in purple sweatpants and a white pullover sweatshirt. She was three years old, turning four in a couple weeks.

Danny stepped out of bed, and kneeled down on the floor and smiled to his sister. She ran forward to him, gripping her teddy bear as tight as she could, and screamed, "Dan-nay!"

"Ciao, bambina." Danny said in Italian to her. He swept her in his arms and kissed her cheek. "Morning. Why are you up so early?"

"Birthday?" She asked, giggling as she pointed to him.

"Yes," He answered her. "It's my birthday today, hunnie." He walked in the kitchen and was surprised to Louie Messer, setting three bowls of ice cream on the kitchen table. "I didn't hear you get in last night." The younger man said as he sat down the toddler in her chair between her brothers.

"It's your birthday, Danny." Louie stated. "I couldn't forget that. So, ice cream like every birthday. Or do you want something else?" He placed the smallest bowl of ice cream and put it in front of the three year old. She smiles looking up to each of her big brothers before she started eating her vanilla ice cream. Louie laughed at his sister and sat down next to her.

"Where ma and pa go?" Danny asked. He was the last one to take his seat. He saw his brother shrug his shoulders and Danny decide to move on to the next question. "Did you get Ciara ready this morning?"

"Yeah." Louie answered. "She was up around 3; I think she had a nightmare. But she spent the night in my room, so it made sense to get her ready."

"All gone!" Ciara yelled, interrupting the awarkward conversation.

"Good job." Louie said smiling to her. "Did you tell Danny did I tell you?"

"Oh..." She looked down, thinking. "Birthday!" She yelled. "Birthday! Birthday! Happy birthday!"

"Good job." Louie laughed; he grabbed her hand and said softly to her. "...now, let's go watch your hands and get ready for the day."

*** CSI: NY ***

Danny sat on the couch with Ciara, listing to her tell him about her day, even though he was with her the whole day. He liked listing to her stories, because she had the most details, than any three years old he had heard before. He was always amazed by her, and what she could do.

His focus was on her until he heard his mom and dad's voices outside the apartment front door. For a spilt second, he wondered if they remembered his birthday but in the end, he didn't care.

The three year old touched her older brother's face and asked softly, "Danny...what wrong?"

Danny turned to his head and hugged her quietly. "Act like your sleep, Ciara. If you are really good, I owe you a candy bar, okay?"

"Okay." She said just as quietly as her brother did. She laid her head on Danny's shoulder, her eyes closed tightly and her arms hung lightly from him.

"Perfect." He whispered.

She lay down, just in time, because they're partners came in the apartment. Cristio Messer walked into the apartment with a beer in one hand. He had an angry look on his face and Danny knew it wasn't going to be good.

He screamed when he saw Danny, "Why isn't she in bed?"

"I just got her to sleep." Danny quickly answered. He rubbed Ciara's back softly as he stood up. "I'm sorry, dad."

"GO!" He pushed his arm against Danny. "Go away!"

"Okay." Danny walked into his bedroom, still holding the littlest Messer in his arm. She gripped her arms around Danny's neck tightly. "Ciara...you okay?"

"Why is daddy...mean?" She asked softly.

"I don't know hunnie." He lied to her. Of course he knew what made his father mean, the alcohol and drugs. He laid his sister on his bed and pulled up his blanket to cover her up. "Good night, Ciara. Love you sis."

"Wve you..." He heard her say softly.

*** CSI: NY ***

A month after Danny's birthday, Louie knocked on Danny's bedroom. "Her doctor's appointment is forty minutes! Are you coming or what?" He screamed through the door. He held Ciara in his arms.

She looked up to Louie, with her blue eyes open wide. "I'm going to the doctors?"

"A fun doctor, remember?" Louie said to her. "Smile, okay?"

"No!" She yelled to him. "No! No doctors!"

Louie frowned to Ciara, and replied, "Be nice, Ciara."

*** CSI:NY ***

Louie and Danny looked at the four year old when they stepped of the doctor's office. "So?" Danny asked softly.

"I guess...either find her a school or books?" Louie said. He put his hand through his hair and sighing, "Real question is do we tell pa and ma or keep it to ourselves?"

"Naw, don't tell them." Danny smiled. "Let's just keep it a secret, alright?"

"Sounds good." Louie said.

"Ciara…a genius, huh?" Danny said, looking down to his little sister.

*** CSI: NY ***

Hey guys!

Is there anything you want to see from Danny's past?

Just tell me, and I will make sure to add it!

Thanks! (:

*** I have an idea already for the next chapter! I'll give you a hint, the Tanglewood Boys has something to do with it!


End file.
